


Definitely A Beer Conversation (podfic)

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: amplificathon, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looked up there was nothing in Monroe’s expression beyond the usual quiet regard. As if this was like any other visit and he was waiting to see what kind of trouble Nick was going to spill into his lap this time.</p><p>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely A Beer Conversation (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zilentdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilentdreamer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Definitely A Beer Conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512102) by [Zilentdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilentdreamer/pseuds/Zilentdreamer). 



**Title:** Definitely A Beer Conversation  
**Fandom** : Grimm  
**Author** :

[ **Zilentdreamer**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Zilentdreamer/)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Length:** 14:10  
**Summary:** When he looked up there was nothing in Monroe’s expression beyond the usual quiet regard. As if this was like any other visit and he was waiting to see what kind of trouble Nick was going to spill into his lap this time.

Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Zilentdreamer/Definitly%20a%20beer%20conversation.mp3)

Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZQ191MTBQTFY3MVU/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
